Riku's Nobody
by Anti-Form Sora
Summary: Okay. Basiciallly what the title sugests. I have a general idea of how I want it to go, but the only trouble is to put it in words. Please don't be mad at me.
1. She Runs From Them

**A/N:** Okay. First things first, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. And I would like to thank my friend, biggestfangirl, for being my beta reader for this chapter. I don't know if I'm going to be using her in the future, or if I'm going to continue. Please review and tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate it. I'm going to attempt to complete this story, and hopefully, I won't delet it.

* * *

All of a sudden she popped into existence in a dark street. Looking around at her new surroundings, with a slight unease, she began to fidget. As she turned her head to try to see where she was, her brown pony tail swayed with each turn of her head. All of a sudden a noise erupted to her right. In a normal city, it would have been easily overlooked, but this city was as silent as death; the noise was as loud as a cannon going off.

Turning, she saw the people that were chasing her. How long, she didn't know. Turning, she began to run as the sound of their footsteps drew ever nearer. A whizzing came from behind her, and a sharp object grazed her shoulder and clattered the ground, just to disappear again. Not stopping to check the damage, the girl continued to run, gripping her right shoulder and trying vainly to calm her racing pulse. To make matters worse, the sky began to cry.

A short while afterwards, a sweet melody met her ears, joyous after the silence that the world was giving off. The puddles in front of her came to life, as if it were a response to the wonderful music being played behind her. As she stopped, having no way out, she turned to face the ones that followed behind her. Two of them stopped in front of her, one holding two guns, one directed towards her, while the other pointed a lance at her troat.

"You sure have been giving us a hard time, girlie," the one with the guns stated, smiling. The one that was making the music ran up to stand next to them, his instrument poised to make more music if necessary.

"Well, then," she said, a smirk caressing her face. "Guess I'm going to make some more trouble for you, then." And with that, she bolted headlong through the blockade behind her, surprised to find out that it wasn't as solid as she had thought. She heard them cuss behind her as they had lost their quarry yet again. Even though she had a bit of a head start, it wouldn't last. Her legs screamed in protest, telling her to stop and let them rest, but she didn't want to join these people.

Continuing her run, she barely noticed where she was going until she tripped. There, standing above her, was yet another person dressed like the ones that were following her. The person gave a sly smile; something that didn't look right on their face, and that was the last thing she remembered besides a sharp, numbing pain that sent her spiralling into darkness.


	2. Welcome To Your New Home, My Friend

**A/N:** Thanks to biggestfangirlfor reviewing this chapter again. And you finally get to know more about the mystery girl! Yays! Enjoy!

* * *

Xigbar, Xaldin, and Demyx ran up to the fallen teen. She couldn't be more than fifteen.

"Good job, XII," Xaldin said, as Xigbar checked for a pulse, "But you were supposed to stay back at the castle."

"But we got her, didn't we?" she argued, making a face and crossing her arms. "But I don't see what's so special about her." The senior-most member stood up, replacing his glove.

"Yes, we did," the Freeshooter agreed; Larxene smirked. "But you could have put her into a coma. We need her alive, XII. Not unconscious for an extended period of time."

"Whatever," Larxene spat, throwing open a portal back to the castle. Sighing, Xigbar and Xaldin followed her, leaving the Nocturne to bring in the girl.

She was awake, but she didn't show it. She was too busy sensing the aurora's of the people in the room with her. There were six people in all in the room. One of them seemed to have a lazy light green aurora, almost not moving. Next to him was one with a warm amber aurora, going out in one direction, but yet going back in another direction. The third had a surprisingly bright aurora, almost blinding her, even with her eyes closed and leaving a hazy pattern in it's wake. The fourth had one that matched the third's, but in heat rather than radiance. The last one had an I'm-better-than-you-and-we-both-know-it type of aurora, like he was second in command or something.

"She's pretty pathetic looking," said the one that had the blinding aurora. "Not at all athletic." She knew that much, she pretty much didn't fit in with physical activities.

"But she is his Nobody, right?" asked the other bright aurora.

"That's right." said the important aired one. "That's what the Superior said."

"But I thought that Nobodies tended to take the gender of their Somebodies," asked the one with the drunken aurora.

"And at least resemble them in some way;" agreed the one with the lazy green aurora. "She looks nothing like him!"

"That's right," said a sixth voice, this one not accompanied by some sort of psychic energy that can be seen by the sixth sense, and was not in the room in the first place. "But she is different. That's why she's so important."

Tempting to crack her eyes open to take a peek at the face that walked in, the girl moaned softly as if she was still asleep, and turned to her side, facing away from the people. Before she knew it, she was yanked up by her hair and turned to face someone, despite her protests and struggling. Her eyes snapped open, relieving fluid sea-green eyes that seemed to scream in fear as she saw who's face it was.

"Well, hello, there," Xemnas said, smirking at the frightened girl. "Welcome to the Organization, Ruxki."


	3. The Answer in Books

**A/N:** Okay. We FINALLY found out the girl's name, which, if you forgot, is Rukxi. Thanks again to biggestfangirl again for being my beta reader. My teddy bear that I've named Axel smells like my _Lucky: For Women_ lotion. XD. Now on with the story!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing but Ruxki and this big plan I have in store for her.

* * *

"So _this_ is Ruxki," Larxene restated, walking slowly around the trembling brunette. She didn't let her eyes leave her figure. Her light orange aurora swirled with something that resembled desire or could have just been simple curiosity, but she couldn't be sure.

"How will she help us?" asked the one with the amber aurora.

"Well, number X," Xemnas answered, with the slightest air of annoyance in his voice. "She is the Nobody of Riku. Therefore, she must share his power."

"Riku?" said Lexaeus, whose normally calm, milky aurora flared red momentarily as he looked at his Superior. "You don't mean..."

"Yes. That is _exactly _who I mean." The Superior grabbed Ruxki's face, bring her face up to meet his. She whimpered and looked away, fighting the urge to cry in front of these people.

"Look at me," he demanded. Her eyes quivered, trying hard not to look at him. "Look at me!" he shouted with more force, gripping her face harder and shaking it. Her eyes went wider, and she disappeared.

* * *

Vexen and Zexion were in the library when a slight pop was heard, followed by soft whimpering. Confused looks were exchanged by the men before they went to investigate. Reaching the far side of the room, they saw Riku's Nobody curled into a ball in a corner, eyes scanning the room. They fell upon the two men and froze.

Suddenly the room went dark before their eyes, hiding Ruxki behind the veil of blindness.

* * *

Ruxki didn't see them at first. They were hiding behind a bookcase. She was slightly worried when she didn't sense their auroras at first, but once she saw them, she knew why. The taller of the two was surrounded in ice blue, which was almost transparent. The other's was hidden, flashing at random intervals so fast that she couldn't get a good look at it unless she was looking straight at it when it happened, quite like a shooting star. Her eyes locked on the bookcase behind which they were hidden, then her mind went blank.

Darkness surrounded her, but she wasn't afraid. Somewhere inside of her, she knew that darkness was her friend, a friend that she could always turn to when she needed it. Deciding to take advantage of this darkness, she stood up and made an attempt to move cautiously to the far side of the room to put distance between her and the people. But one of them began to move right at her. He took her arm into a firm grip, surprising for such a small boy. The darkness retreated to where it was originally before she called upon it. The brunette gripped the silver haired boy in the middle of his arm, desperately trying to pull free of his grasp. Vexen decided to come out at that moment. He grabbed both of the teens by the arms and separated them.

"Now that we got _that _out of our systems," he said, letting the arms fall to their respected beings. "I believe that we should be getting her back to –"

"IV! VI!" a voice called out from the other end of the library where the two elder Organization men were standing before. "Have you seen..." Xemnas walked into the scene.


	4. New Life

**A/N:** Okay. Thanks go my beta reader, biggestfangirl, for reading this story. Hope you like it! And please review!

* * *

Xemnas turned around the corner of the bookcase. When she saw him, Ruxki backed away, bumping sharply into the bookcase that stood behind her. Teetering dangerously, the tall piece of furniture toppled on top of the brunette, who covered her head and fell to the floor, sobbing slightly. Running over, but Vexen and Zexion lifted the shelf from Ruxki's limp form. Brushing the books, they flipped her over gently and her eyes fluttered open. Groaning, a hand went to the bump forming on her head.

"You okay?" Zexion asked, brushing brown bangs away from the bruise. She nodded her head gingerly. The scientist summoned some ice and he placed it carefully on the abused flesh. Taking the frozen liquid, Ruxki sat up, still slightly sore. After a minute, she realized that Xemnas was standing there, watching her. Looking up, she began to whimper in fear.

"Now that I have your attention," Xemnas started. "I'm going to have you go on a test mission with numbers VIII and XI. Follow me." Just as the Superior opened a portal and was about to step through, Zexion brought up an issue, almost as if he had been debating it within himself.

"Uh, Superior, sir?" he tentatively asked as he stepped forward. "She is not up to the best potentiol, being new here and all, as well as being nearly knocked unconcious by a bookcase. I don't think that it would be wise to send her on a mission so soon. And besides, she doesn't even have the proper, um, attire for such a mission." With that, he turned and looked at Ruxki. It was true. She was still dressed in dirty and torn light blue jeans, a purple t-shirt with fruit printed on it, mich-matching socks, and dirty white running shoes.

"Hm... maybe you're right," Xemnas agreed. "I'm going to send you on the mission instead, Zexion. Vexen," he turned to the scientist, who snapped to attention. "Why don't you go and get our newest member some clothing and show her to her room, while we're still young."

"Yes, Superior," Vexen replied, bowing slightly. The other two men left, leaving just the brunette and the blonde. An awkward silence fell between them.

"Well, let's go get you settled in, shall we?" Vexen asked, opening yet another portal. Ruxki paused, slightly apprehensiosly and then stepped forward. Walking through, they appeared in the slightly cluttered attic room that resided above all the other rooms. Old items, like long-forgotten candles rested on old night stands and fond memories of stuffed animals lay around on dressers. "I know it's not much," Vexen said, coughing slightly because of the dust. "But it's rather nice up here. I'll be right back. I'm going to see if I can find some spare clothing from Roxas, he appears to be your height." And with that, he left, leaving Ruxki to herself in the foreign room. She walked slowly around the room, letting her hand drag across the dust covered items. She found a full pack of matches, and lit one of the candles. Just as she put the pack down, a dark portal opened, and a man that was surrounded in cauliflower blue stepped through.


	5. Lots of Candles

**A/N:** Okay. Thanks again for biggestfangirl for being my beta reader. Sorry it took a bit. I felt lazy and didn't feel good. Hope you like it.

* * *

Ruxki dipped behind a long bureau with a mirror attached as Demyx walked into the room. From the slightly peeved expression he wore he was obviously looking for something. Her hand unconsciously gripped something, and when she looked down, she saw that it was an old electronic Pokéball.

"Where is it?" he muttered to himself, rummaging through a night stand. Ruxki flipped it to reveal a small screen, an A and B button, and a control button that were in close proximity of the button that she couldn't identify. As Demyx continued to rummage through the night stands, she pushed the unknown button. Music shot out of the time-worn speakers at an annoyingly high volume. Ruxki, out of shock, dropped the Pokéball and stepped back screaming in shock, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She bumped into a high boy as the music still blared from the ancient speakers. Demyx quickly walked over to the item, picked it up, and turned it off. An awkward silence hung between them for what felt like hours. At that moment, Vexen appeared, carrying a box of cleaning supplies. At his side was a vacuum cleaner. He coughed.

"Okay. I found you some black pants, but no coat. But I did find some black shirts that'll do." Vexen coughed again, and looked up at Demyx. "Oh, hello Number IX."

"Hello, Number IV," Demyx replied, then leaving without another word.

"You might also want to clean up a bit up here," the fourth member of the organization coughed yet again. "It's a little dusty."

A few hours later, Ruxki had managed to calm herself and had a small living space cleared out. While she was cleaning, she came across a full-sized bed with cheetah print sheets, a dozen pillows in all shapes and sizes, a 13' television, a PS1, PS2, and a Nintendo Gamecube, each with it's own game card and set of games, and Japanese cherry blossom dividers, which she set around her bed. The many dressers set the boundaries of her room. Candles cluttered the tops of the dressers, and one sat on a night stand by the bed, which also held a small lamp and a clock. The clock was blinking 12, and she didn't bother to set it because she didn't know the time. She also found a small boom box with all sorts of CDs, written with artists she had never previously known.

Sitting on the bed, the brunette began shuffle through the games. There were the all of the Spyro games for the PS systems, Tales of Symphonia for the Gamecube, and a few other games she never even heard of. As she was nearing the bottom of the stack, Zexion appeared in the room.

"Looks like you've settled in nicely," the Schemer noticed, looking around.

"I suppose so," she said, as she put the games down on the bed next to her. "So," she stated after a minute of uncomfortable silence. "How... was the mission?"

At this, Zexion raised an eyebrow. He was not used to people asking this. Instead, he simply shifted slightly awkwardly and changed the subject.

"Why weren't you at dinner?" he asked, picking up a candle to look at it.

"Nobody explained anything to me," she said, with a slight indignance. "Vexen was supposed to come by later to explain something, but he never did come, and I don't even know what time it is!" She gestured to the useless clock that continued to mindlessly blink 12.

"It's 9:34 at night," Zexion replied, looking at his watch. His sleeve slid down to his elbow, revieling a deep gash from under his watch to the groove of his elbow. He quickly covered it up, but Ruxki had already seen it.

"Hey, you're hurt_..._" she stated, standing up and walking over to Zexion.

"N... no, it's nothing." Zexion tried to back away, but tripped on the candle which somehow found it's way to the floor. Ruxki made a grab for his wrist, but grabbed his cut arm instead and they both tumbled to the floor.


	6. Honestly, I'm FINE

**A/N:** Okay. Thanks again to biggestfangirl for being my beta reader again. I don't know how many more chapters I can post before camp starts and I have to go to the middle of no where. But don't worry, if I can, I will, but if I can't, don't expect anything from June 14-August 16 or so. Please don't be mad. I'm not ditching you guys.

* * *

Ruxki landed on top of Zexion. Both took a minute to catch their breath.

"Are... are you okay?" she asked him, whilst climbing off with a slightly pink face.

"Y...yeah, I think so," Zexion said as he sat up. Ruxki pulled off all the pillowcases from her pillows and pushed up the Schemer's sleeve. She began wrapping up his wound as best she could and trying to think of a way to break the silence. Once she was done, she was aware of another presence in the room. Turning, she saw Demyx standing there, looking shocked at the sight that played out before him. Once she had turned around, Demyx was shaken from his confused state and knelt next to Zexion.

"Are you all right?" he asked, placing a hand on his superior's shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm fine, all right?" Zexion snapped, shaking off the hand.

"Fucked up, insecure, neurotic, emotional." Ruxki said, half-consciously, as she sat on her bed. Both were confused.

"What?"

"That's what 'fine' means," she answered. "'Fucked up' for 'F', 'insecure' for 'I', 'neurotic' for 'N', and –"

"Okay, okay! We get it!" cried Demyx, not wanting to feel stupid, but failing.

"So, Demyx, what did you want?" Zexion asked, turning his attention to the Nocturne.

"I don't feel so good," he replied. Zexion walked over to the dirty blonde and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in close. As they were doing this, neither noticed Ruxki stagger slightly and fall on the bed. For some reason, she had started to feel faint. And to top it all off, she began to feel the beginnings of nausea boiling up into her throat.

_"But I haven't had anything recently,"_ she thought as her hand caressed her forehead and slipped to her mouth. She didn't know how long she sat like this, but suddenly strong hands wrapped around her upper arms and hauled her to her feet. Swirling darkness engulfed her for what seemed like a couple of minutes but was really a few seconds, before she fell on top of a toilet. It was good that this sight was in front of her because she couldn't hold it in. Leaning over the bowl, she began, rather ungraciously, to empty her stomach. She was faintly aware of mild cussing and a short explanation. When she was done and the nausea had subsided, she looked up, wiping a few stray strands of brown hair from her eyes. She saw that she was in a bathroom and that Axel was peering down at her, half of his body hidden by a shower curtain. His normally red aurora was tinted with orange. She began to gag again.

"Dude, what is wrong with her?" Axel asked as he hastily grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"I don't know," Demyx answered. "She just started acting weird, and then Zexion sensed that she was going to barf, and we brought her here."

"While I was taking a shower?" Axel was confused.

"This was the closest bathroom!" Demyx argued. While they were arguing, Zexion kneeled down next to the poor girl.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked, his visible eye was filled with the kind of concern that he had on reserve for people that needed it. Ruxki took one look at it, and she saw blood streaked in the shooting stars. She gagged again, and, instead of throwing up waist, she threw up blood.


	7. Take A Good Look Now

**A/N:** Yay! New chapter! Right about now, I'm winging it, just writing whatever I feel like. But you wouldn't know that because you never read this. For those who do, here's a cookie. -holds out a cookie- -shigh- I only got 2 reviews for only the first chapter. TT Pleas review and I'll give you a flower and another cookie.

* * *

Demyx and Zexion half carried, half dragged Ruxki to Vexen in his lab. Her head was barely supported by her neck. When the portal opened and he saw who it was, the scientist gasped, dropped the beaker on the Bunsen burner and ran to help his two comrades.

"What happened to her?" he demanded as they sat her down on a chair.

"She just started throwing up everywhere!" Demyx cried, waving his arms wildly in every direction. "No provocation! And she didn't have anything to eat in who knows how long!"

"So... she threw up blood," Vexen stated slowly, trying to figure out the babbling Nocturne.

"No!" The Nocturne stomped his foot and fisted his hands at his sides. "She threw up twice! It was all brown and–" He was suddenly cut off by Zexion's gloved hand covering his mouth.

"We don't need a full description, there, Number IX." he said, slightly curtly as he returned his attention to Vexen. "She threw up three times, the third time blood."

"Have any idea what could have caused this?" asked the scientists.

"The auroras..." Ruxki muttered, barley audible. The three turned to stare at her.

"W... what?" Zexion asked.

"The auroras... they were sick..." she said no louder than before. "Tinted... orange... so sick... oh, god, so sick..." Her eyes closed and she groaned as she rocked back and forth.

"What is this about 'auroras'?" Vexen asked. "What's so important about the auroras?"

"They... they define people..." she replied, still rocking back and forth on the chair. "But... but..."

"But what?" the Academic asked.

"But... _him_."

"Who?"

"The one with long silver hair, dark skin... he dosen't have one." The three men looked at each other, giving each other a strange look.

"Would you like to lie down?"

She nodded.

"Come over here then."

Vexen helped the brunette over to an operation table. She lay down. "I'm going to hook up some monitors to you, okay?" he said, looking at her crestfallen face. She nodded once again. Once she was hooked up to the machinery, the blonde looked over at his comrades, who nodded. They had to inform the Superior.

They left through Vexen's swirling portal of darkness after turning off the lights. A few minutes after they left, another portal of darkness opened, but neither of them belonged at the castle.

"W–where are we?" the smaller of the two people asked, looking nervously around the room.

"Hush, now, boy. Come over here," commanded the taller, leading the other over to the table where Ruxki lay asleep.

"Who's this?" he asked, looking down as the girl as a couple of brown locks settled over her face that was illuminated by red light..

"This is the Nobody I was telling you about," replied the taller man.

"Ruxki?"

"That's right. Take a good look at her now, because she'll have to rejoin her Somebody before this nonsense is through."

"But... but she look so... innocent." argued the smaller.

"But she will be one of the ones trying to disrupt peace," countered the older man. "Take a good look at her, memorize her face." He brushed brown hair out of her face. A minute passed.

"She looks like Sora," the smaller boy said, looking up at the other's face.

"But she is yours." The older man looked down at the younger once again. "Do you want her to rejoin you now, or do you want to wait?" A minute passed before the younger one answered, looking his teacher straight in the eye.

"No. Leave her be."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." A noise like a floundering fish reached their ears. Looking, they saw the girl gaping up at them. The taller pushed the younger back.

"Riku, get out of here!" he yelled, pushing him farther back.

"What... what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Just then, Xemnas and Vexen entered the room.


	8. Heartless Attack

**A/N:** Okay. I think biggestfangirl is going to be my permininte beta-reader for this story, so all thanks go to her! And I had no idea what to write, so I just decided to go to what I like to call "Ruxki's Defense Mechanism". So, enjoy!

* * *

Riku gasped suddenly as he was pushed behind DiZ. Xemnas began to circle the table on which Ruxki laid.

"So," the Superior sneered. "You've come back. What do you want?"

"What does it matter to you?" DiZ shot back, keeping Riku as away from Xemnas' sight as he could.

"You break into my castle, you try to take my nobody, and," He glanced at the silver-haired boy who quickly retreated his head. "You brought me back what was mine. Are you offering a trade?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," he replied, curtly.

"Oh? You don't?" Xemnas warped behind the two and grabbed Riku by the arm. "Then why did you bring him?" Riku brought out his Keyblade, and attempted to hack his way free of the man's grip.

"Let me go!"

This came from Ruxki as she lay quivering on the table.

"Shut your mouth!" Xemnas roared as his grip tightened. Riku's face contorted in pain, and his nobody began screaming and clutching her arm. Xemnas let go and the screaming stopped. Riku ran behind DiZ and Ruxki lay panting on the table. She rolled onto her side and fell off the table, sobbing. Everybody turned to look at her. Vexen ran over to her side to make sure that she was all right, and DiZ and Riku took this opportunity to vanish.

"What…" Xemnas said as he turned on the brunette. "The hell… was THAT?" The Superior raised his hand and slapped the brunette across the face. "Well? What do you have to say to say for yourself?" He was about to slap her again when the air in the lab changed drastically. Ruxki's eyes began to glow.

A blast of cold air churned all around the girl, slamming both men against a wall. The girl began to hover above the ground, her face to the ceiling and some shapeless black shadow hovering behind her. Her skin darkened, her hair lightened.

Roxas, Axel, and Lexaeus ran into the room after hearing the noise. Sensing their presence, the girl looked down. Her eyes glued to the thirteenth member.

"So… ra…" she muttered. "Sora!" she screamed. "You cannot concur the darkness! Your best friend let me into his life because he was imprisoned at birth by a landmass surrounded by water. And since he is no longer here, it will be me that defeats you!" And at that moment, the dark figure flew out in front of her, this time in full detail, and attacked Roxas. It was Xehanort's personal Heartless.


	9. The Animal Within

**A/N:** Okay, I was bored, so I wrote the next to chapters and part of the third. biggestfangirl gets kudos!

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY, ON **__**TSORN**__**:**_

"So… ra…" she muttered. "Sora!" she screamed. "You cannot out run me! I'm everywhere! You shall die by my hand!"

**_THIS EPISODE_**

The Heartless swung its wide arm, knocking Roxas square in the chest. He flew out the door he had just entered and slammed into the opposite wall, causing a crater to appear around him and he fell to the ground in an unconscious state. Ruxki glided forward, her eyes gleaming with bloodlust and her smile wide as a madman's. Something struck the back of her head. Turning, she saw Axel holding a heavy science book in one hand and a beaker in the other, his face a mask of rage.

"Yeah, that's it," he said, backing up slightly. "Come on, attack me, why don't ya?"

"Axel, what the hell!" Vexen tried desperately to get his beaker out of his subordinate's hands. Right when he was about to snatch it, Axel chucked at the girl's head. She screeched wildly and flew straight at the redhead, ignoring the heavy book as it smashed into her shoulder. Vexen dove to the side as Axel stood his ground. She raised one arm up as if to scratch him. That movement wasn't all that intimidating, because Ruxki's nails were rather short. The movement that was intimidating was the Heartless that followed her for it did the same motion, it's nails glistening.

The nails cut through the black fabric as if it was butter, cutting deep into the flesh. Axel screamed and clutched the wound, the purple blood of the Nobodies barely noticeable against his gloves. He fell back, stunned, and collapsed to the ground.

Laughing, the possessed Ruxki asked, "So, who's next?" When nobody answered, she laughed again. "Guess I'll have to kill you off, one by one. Starting with this freak over here!" She flew right at Xemnas, her eyes practically rolling back into her head. Xemnas backed up, knocking around broken glass so it reflected into her eyes. She screeched, blocking the reflected light from her eyes. Everybody looked at each other, digesting this information. Vexen started searching around the lab, digging through the drawers for reflective surfaces of some kind. While he was doing that, Ruxki hissed, her eyes slightly less golden amber than before. Ruxki continued to attack, trying to divide and concur their strength, but Vexen finally found quite a few mirrors, a couple of mirrors, and a couple of old-fashioned cameras.

Everybody took positions around the possessed girl when they had their unusual weapons. "On the count of three, everybody," Vexen ordered. "One… two… thr—"

Before they had time to carry out the plan, Ruxki let out a deafening shriek and collapsed on the floor. "That's one down," Zexion said, walking forward. He was caring a large tranquilizer gun.

"Time to continue." He pointed the gun at the Superior and fired.

Has Zexion decided to lash out on those who called him emo? Who knows? Look out for the next chapter, Blinded!


	10. Blinded

**A/N:** Okay. The usual. Thanks for biggestfangirl for doing two chapters at one time. oh, and there's going to be a sneak preview of the next chapter in here.

* * *

Xemnas dodged out of the way, but the dart wasn't aimed for him

Xemnas dodged out of the way, but the dart wasn't aimed for him; it was aimed at the crazed Heartless behind him, for it was about to take his head off. It lay twitching on the ground for a good fifteen seconds – of course it felt like longer – before disappearing in a shower of white sparks. Ruxki also changed back into her usual self, but still did not wake.

"What the freak?" Axel yelled after a minute of staring. "How the hell did she fucking do that?"

"She… she is truly the Nobody of Riku." Xemnas stated, staring at the small girl. "But she is a different kind of Nobody than we have previously thought." He glanced around the room before continuing. "Something that that we have never experienced before."

* * *

Ruxki's body tightened out of instinct, expecting to receive another strike. When it didn't happen, she opened her eyes and found out that she was back in her attic room. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes, reached over, and lit a candle. She looked around, screeched and backed away.

Lexaeus' face loomed from the darkness, his aurora in a calm state. He was sound asleep. Now that she could sense this, she could also hear his even breathing. Ruxki relaxed her muscles slightly and glanced at the clock. It was still blinking twelve at her. She sighed.

"If you're hungry" the organization member said. "I can take you to the kitchen." The brunette screeched through gritted teeth and threw the closest item and his head, with all the force she could muster. Lexaeus caught the clock in his hand, calmly walked around, and placed it gently on the bedside table.

"God, don't scare me like that," she said, clutching her purple shirt. She hadn't yet changed into the clothes Vexen gave her yet. The fifth member began fiddling with the clock.

"I would have scared you anyway," he replied as he stepped away. The clock now displayed the correct time.

"No you wouldn't. I would have sensed it." She glanced at the clock, not hearing the small laugh. The clock read 1:27. "I've been out for four hours?" she asked.

"More like twenty-eight hours. Zexion rushed through the process in making the tranquilizer dart and he –"

"Wait, hold up," she said. "I was _tranquilized_?"

"That's right."

"Why?"

"We think that you've received something more when your Somebody became a Heartless."

Ruxki didn't know what was going on. She didn't have time to ask before Lexaeus left the room.

A few hours later, after Ruxki had gotten something to eat from the kitchen, she walked into Vexen's lab. He had told her he was going to run some tests on her eyes to try to figure out why she only saw people's auroras in place of anything else around people. A few tests reviled that she could see who was where and who touched something. Vexen said he would work on a device that would cancel out the auroras.

A few days later, it turned out that this device was a pair of glasses. They weren't much, just black with gemstones set in them. When Ruxki put them on, she was blinded by white.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

"So, if nobody says 'eye', then tell me, who says 'nay'?" Ruxki looked around. One person raised their hand, and another, and yet another raised their hands...


	11. Is She In?

**A/N:** Thankies, as always, go to biggestfangirl for being my little puppie… I mean, beta reader. XD to all of you readers of author notes/bfg. And please review. It tells me I'm doing something right, and it brings joy to my heart that the Organization keeps trying to steal.

* * *

Ruxki stumbled back, knocking over beakers and such things off the tables behind her. Everything was white. There was no color of who was there, what they wanted, what they borrowed, what they lent, nothing.

A hand gripped her upper arm, trying to hold her in place. She pulled away instinctively, clawing desperately at the hand, but she saw Vexen's face, clear of the light blue aurora that flowed from him like a cape.

"Calm down, okay?" he said, removing his hand slowly and keeping it within close range of her arm. "How does it feel?"

"Flat," was the slightly panicked answer. "I can't see any background on anything." She raised her hand to remove the eyewear, but Vexen voided that movement, shaking his head.

"Sorry, but the Superior says to keep them on."

"Why?"

"Here's some words of advice: When the Superior says something, it's law."

* * *

After Ruxki had gotten something to eat from the kitchen, she started to play Spyro 3 on her Playstation 2. The storyline was pretty interesting, but she didn't get very far before a portal opened her room.

Somebody stepped through it, but, because of the glasses, she couldn't tell who it was by their aurora and because their hood was drawn up. For all she could tell, it was male.

"What's up?" she asked, pausing the game and sitting up. The hooded figure said nothing. "What?" He beckoned her forward. "You want me to follow you?" The figure nodded and stepped back into the darkness, not turning around, leaving it open. Standing up, she pushed her glasses farther back on her nose and followed, slightly nervously.

* * *

Ruxki stepped into a pitch-black room. She couldn't see anything, not even her hand if it was in front of her face. She took one step forward and a light illuminated her. She was on the edge of a platform. Looking over the edge, she judged that the drop from the edge of the platform must have been around seven feet.

"Ruxki," a voice called out. She turned and a chair was illuminated directly in front of her. Instead of being close to the ground, it was raised quite a distance from the ground. "This is an initiation for you to join our Organization." Two more chairs were illuminated. "For you to join, you must convince ten people to vote for you." The rest of the chairs were brought into the light, nearly blinding her. Ruxki would have fallen off of the platform, but a feirce wind struck up behind her and pushed her forwards. She stumbled forward, making the room snicker with ghost-like laughter. Blushing deeply, she regained her balance. "Now, who says 'aye' for keeping this Nobody in our midst?" the figure on the tallest chair asked. She looked around, nervously. Not a single being raised their hands in agreement. "Well, then. How about nay's? Do we have any of those?" One hand rose, closely followed by a second and then a third.


	12. Darkness Spread

**A/N:** Okay. Thanks to biggestfangirl for being such a fast beta reader. And sorry for being so short. I wanted it to be a cliffhanger, and this was the best way I could do it.

* * *

Only the three hands were raised against her

Only the three of the hands were raised against her. If that was good or bad, she still had yet to see.

"Alright. It seems that we have some debating to do," one of the hooded figures said.

"The last one was good. I am of the opinion that this one will be better. I can tell," said another.

"Fifty mummy that this one ends up in death, just like the last one."

"I'll take you up in that."

The one in the tall chair coughed to bring the group to order. "XI, why should she not be accepted into the Organization?"

"She shows power," replied the first one to raise their hand against her.

"Isn't that what we're after?"

"But she shows too much power. She might pose a threat. She might even end up overthrowing you, Superior, with all due respect."

"Aye."

"See? Even VI agrees with me."

"I'm not saying it to agree with you, I'm siding with Ruxki." He was the first one to use her name.

"Go on, VI. You may speak."

"You have seen the video of Ruxki in her transformed state, am I right?" The one against her nodded his head. "You saw how crazy how… feral she was?" Again, a nod. "If she did, in fact, want to take over the Organization, she wouldn't be able to turn back into her normal self to do anything about it."

"Aye" was called out three more times. So far, it was four to keep her, three against.

""She could also be useful to find worlds that could further our cause. Aye."" The call echoed around the room with this, everybody eager. She was in. She could live.

"Superior?" one asked. "Which do you call?" So she was nine to three, not like the ten she previously thought. Now one person held her future in their hands.

"It's all on me, isn't it?" he asked. "Well, I say…" He looked around the room, his eyes darting every which way under his hood. "Aye." A strange feeling came over her, lifting her into the air. Shadows burst from her feet, engulfing her into darkness.


	13. Bleeding

It was a uniform blackness. Nothing was there to hurt her, even if she didn't know where she was. Just calm swirling and –

CRASH.

She fell to the floor, the room blinding her. Hissing, Ruxki rolled over on her stomach, her eyes closed, and something covered her head. Pushing it back, she saw it was a hood.

"What the freak?" she screamed, bolting to her feet. She looked down and saw she was in the Organization coat and shoes for the female members. Not believing this, she spun around a few times to watch the billowing of her coat.

"Pay up, Luxord." Ruxki's head shot up. She wasn't in the meeting hall, but the game room.

"No way," the Gambler argued.

"Yes way," Xaldin shot back. "She didn't die and she's back in –" He checked his watch. "—57 minutes."

Ruxki watched, slightly bemused, as they argued and backed up a few steps. Somebody was behind her that she didn't see and she bumped into him. Turning, she saw Marluxia, Axel and Larxene standing there. One looked and she could see that they were the three against her.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered, backing away slowly. "I-I-I didn't see you there,"

"Yeah, you're sorry all right," Marluxia said, leaning towards her. "Just so you know, you're not moving up in the ranks. Before you know it, you'll be dead and everyth—"

"Marluxia, what are you doing?" Xaldin asked, noticing the gang crowding around the nervous new-be.

"Just welcoming XIV to the group," he answered, straightening up. "Well, have fun with your first mission when you get it," he said as he walked away, waving slightly. Larxene elbowed her sharply in the arm as she passed, and Axel threw her hood onto her head. Pushing it back, she didn't notice that Zexion was next to her.

"You know," he muttered, making the brunette jump a little. "That was the fastest anybody has ever completed the cloaking. Marluxia's just jealous."

"Cloaking?"

"The darkness," the Schemer clarified. "He was in there so long that both Demyx and Luxord went through and came out."

"How long between them?"

"He was found slightly after Axel, and Luxord came in seven months later, and he came out five weeks later. If Axel wasn't walking back to his room, we would have to repaint over all that blue of Demyx's room." He shook his head. "That paint was expensive." A bell rang throughout the castle. "Come on, time for dinner."

The meal went without incident. Thankfully for her, she sat next to Roxas, one of the first three to side with her after Zexion spoke. She walked down the hall to the door that lead up to the attic. She was about half way down the hall for the sleeping areas when she noticed Axel and the gang standing in front of the door, waiting for her. Larxene noticed her and informed the others. They started to walk her way. Backing up, she turned around and walked the other way.

"Hey, Ruxki," Marluxia called out, his arm snaking around her shoulders. "Where are you going?"

"We just want to talk to you," Larxene said, spite dripping from her words.

"I-I have to go…" The brunette couldn't finish her sentence.

"But this will only take a minute," Axel whined. They had her surrounded now with no possible way of escape they all towered over her, looking down on her. She turned a few times, trying to keep them all in sight, but Axel pushed her against the wall, twisting her arm behind her back. "You think that you can just waltz in here, take control of Xemnas, making my chances of becoming Superior even less." In response, Ruxki whimpered. "Let her go" Axel backed off and the brunette fell to the ground. The pink haired man stood above her and pulled her up by the hair. "You won't get anywhere in this Organization because you're never going to live past now."

* * *

Everything was murky. Ruxki could hear voices floating above her, but they were too far away to identify who they belonged to. There was a sharp stinging in various parts of her body. She didn't know what was going on so she faded back into darkness.

* * *

People were always coming and going, or she kept _drifting_ back into semi-consciousness often. She guessed the _latter_ because something cool was trickling against her scalp in a sweeping motion. As this was going on, she slipped back into the dark depth of her mind.

* * *

Three days later, she still didn't wake up. Zexion looked at her still body lying on the surgery table. Her head was completely free of any hair and skin, thanks to Axel and his stupid pyromaniac needs. Speaking of Axel, why was he hanging a round with Marluxia anyway? The two had absolutely nothing in common. If Marluxia wanted to, he could just as easily put the thrones through him just like he did with the brunette, leaving gaping holes where skin and flesh used to reside. Could all of this happen just because of a fast Cloaking?

"What are you thinking about?" Lexaeus asked, bringing his friend out of the depths of his thoughts.

"What drove XI to do such a thing?"

"You would assume those three would have true anger or something," Lexaeus also looked down at the girl. "I'm surprised she hasn't faded yet."

"She's stronger than she looks,"

* * *

She was being chased. She didn't know who it was or why that person or persons were chasing her, but they were out for blood. Hers.

Reaching a T intersection of the halls, she tripped and fell, sliding into the wall. She couldn't stop. She had to keep moving. Scrambling to her feet, she took off to the right, running, running, running…

She tripped again into yet another wall. This time, the wall caught her. Looking up, she saw Axel with his sadistic smile and the fire in his eyes. She backed out of his arms and ran into something else, which turned out to be Larxene. Ruxki turned to face her head on and she felt something sharp pierce her right shoulder blade. She saw something poking from her shoulder. It turned out to be a thorn. Marluxia's face loomed from the wall. All three of them began to swirl around her, slow at first then gradually _accelerating_. Soon they blended together, flashes of pink, yellow, red, and then back to pink. Laughter fell from the ceiling. Looking up, Ruxki saw the man of nightmares. His tan_ned_ skin couldn't bee seen for it was blended into the shadows that draped the ceiling. His long sliver hair glistened as he fell and landed in front of the frightened girl. As he straightened up, his golden eyes flashed with wanting.

"Come to me, Riku," he said, holding out a hand. "Come to me, and I'll make it all stop."

Ruxki screamed and woke. Somebody was next to her bed. She screamed again.

* * *

Screaming. Running forward, Roxas saw flames. Not just any kind of flames. Flames of a person burning. Next thing he saw was the person was still standing. Normally by this point, the person on fire would be on the ground. But vines also held the person up. Vines meant Marluxia. Fire meant Axel. Axel and Marluxia meant Larxene. That gang meant the one on the wall was Ruxki. Drawing the Oathkeeper, he slashed at Axel before hacking at the vines with both Keyblades.

"Crap!" All three disappeared. Roxas continued to cut at the vines, the fire crackling dangerously close to the sleeves of his coat, yet he continued to hit the greenery.

"Roxas!" somebody cried out. "Back up!" He did and Demyx sent a water clone crashing around Ruxki, putting out the fire instantly. The screaming didn't stop, and Roxas woke up.

* * *

Ruxki didn't know who that person was, and, still in a dream state, sent darkness hurtling at the figure, which forced him to hover in the air, chocking to his death.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay. I've been watching the video of Zexion's death WAY TO MUCH because that's where I got the ending for this chapter. I'm bored, have fun. Nothing left to do now but close. And thank biggestfangirl for beta reading even though she's in collage right now. Everybody wish her luck!


	14. Revelation

**A/N:** For all of those who actually care, sorry for this being so darn late. I had this written for a while, but never got around to typing it. So for all of those who are patent for this, kudos and thank yous to you!!! Here's the story!!! Kudos and thanks also go to biggestfangirl for being my constant beta reader for 14 nonsence chapters!

* * *

Lexaeus and Vexen ran into the room to see Roxas hanging in the air, scratching desperately at his throat with Ruxki curled up into a ball on the table, screaming her head off. Kneeling in front of the girl, the Hero began humming. Her screaming lowered until it was at a whimper and she looked up at him.

"Would you mind putting Roxas down, please?" he asked, his voice low and comforting. Looking, she saw that it was not a monster from her nightmares, but the Keybearer. Roxas fell with a hard thump on the ground. Ruxki squeaked and peered over the edge of the table.

"Oh, my gosh! Are you alright?" she asked, watching as Roxas Got up. He looked over and nodded, after a moment's consideration. "I'm so sorry!"

"I-I'm fine," he panted, massaging his throat. Vexen looked like he was going to flip.

"What were you thinking?" Looks can be deceiving at times, but this time it was right. Vexen was right in her face, breathing heavily.

Pushing gently on his shoulders, Lexaeus asked in a quite voice, "Please explain what was going on."

"It… it was a reaction to a dream," Ruxki answered, her voice barely above a whisper. "Somebody was attacking me, and… and I must have woken up and not realized it." She didn't dare give out too much information about the dream. She looked up at Roxas and apologized again.

"It's no big deal," was the answer and he turned with the wave of his hand, just like Marluxia however long ago. He stepped through a portal of darkness.

"Will I be able to do that?" she asked, staring fixated at the spot where he had disappeared.

"You already know," replied Lexaeus. Vexen was sulking elsewhere in the lab. "During the Cloaking, the darkness implanted that knowledge into your brain." As an afterthought, he also added, "You should also be able to summon a weapon to match your element and have a mental map of each floor of the castle."

She definitely had the latter, now that he had mentioned it. She knew where she was, how many floors up she was, how many other rooms where there. And, for some strange reason, she new where everybody else was.

"Um… is Xigbar supposed to be in Larxene's room?" she asked.

"What do you mean Xigbar is in Larxene's room?"

"I… don't know how I know where people are, but I do." Vexen was hovering within hearing range.

"You can tell where people are?" he asked, calmly. She nodded.

"Right now, Roxas is chatting with Luxord in the hallway of the rooms," she said, confirming her previous statement.

"Interesting." He pulled out a notebook and recorded the new information.

"How long have I been out?"

"Five days," replied Lexaeus. "How does your throat feel?"

"Kinda sore and itchy." She looked at her superior strangely. "Why?" He didn't say anything but brought over a small mirror. Looking in it, she saw her neck was sewn together with black thread. Readjusting the mirror, she also saw that she had bandages wrapped around her head.

"What the fuck…" she whispered. "What the fuck happened to me?"

"Tell me, what do you remember?"

Ruxki sat there for a full minute before saying, "Um… Marluxia, Larxene and Axel wanted to talk to me and… I can't remember anything afterwards." She hugged her knees, still holding the mirror. "I don't like not remembering."

"Don't worry." Lexaeus put his hand on her shoulder. "The Superior won't put you on missions with any of them. You'll most likely go on missions with Roxas or Demyx." She nodded.

"They seem nice," she said, not knowing what else to say about two people who she hardly knew other than by face and name.

* * *

Two days later she got her first mission. She was cleaning up from her ramen noodle lunch when Roxas came in.

"Ah, there you are," he said.

"Here I am," she agreed as she turned around. Her glasses were off because they kept fogging up from the steam. "What's up?"

"We have a mission together."

"Really?" She couldn't believe her ears. A mission this early? Then she considered the fact that he could be lying. "What kind is it?"

Roxas checked the slip of paper. "Um… it's not really a mission, it's just getting you trained." His aurora told her that he was telling the truth. He turned around and she followed, putting the dish away and grabbing her glasses.

"Finally, somebody that's not towering over me." Ruxki couldn't believe that he just said that.

"Excuse me," she said in a fake apologetic voice as she turned around and put on her glasses. "It's not my fault that everybody here is freakishly tall." Roxas' face was frozen with shock. "What?"

"I didn't say anything…"

"You didn't say anything? Then why said, 'Finally somebody that's not towering over me? We're the only two that aren't within the height average for this stupid castle."

"I was thinking it, I'll admit that," Roxas confessed. "But I never said anything."

"Do you think this is a part of my power?"

"Your power?" The blond was confused.

"Lexaeus said that the Cloaking should have awakened my power."

"Hearing thoughts? I really don't think that's a power." Xemnas took just the right time to teleport himself into the room for his own lunch.

"XIII, XIV, don't you have a mission you should be doing?"

"Yes, Superior," the two subordinates said in unison before disappearing.


	15. A Plan To Capture

**A/N:** Okay. First off, I would like to thank biggestfangirl for being my beta reader and accepting to do three parts of this chapter. Secondly, I would like to thank yukibuul for adding this story to her c2 for having a good plot and having good grammar. ^___^ And thirdly, I would like to thank Unlucky-angel13 for being my latest reviewer after a month and whatever amount of days. (Yes, Kat, I'm counting your review in here, even though we im each other often enough. And remember, code slappikachu) Oh, yeah. I'm going to be posting a poll on my profile about making a story with all the alternite chapters, so if you want to see how thing were supposed to go along in my head, please vote there.

* * *

They went to Hallow Bastion for the training, since it was crawling with Heartless. From what Roxas saw, Ruxki could surround enemies in dark spheres to crush them as well as to create mimicked shadows of people. She could also create pixel-like barriers to ward off attacks. They were just about to leave when Ruxki stopped suddenly and pushed her glasses down. Roxas, being quick to learn about her ability to read a person's basic thoughts through their auroras, he silently asked "Stranger?"

She nodded.

He sent the word "Name?"

"Leon!" she shouted, making her superior jump. "Come on out, we know you're there!"

"We?" Roxas whispered. She nudged him in the ribs. Nothing happened. "Come out from behind the blue painted building!"

After a moment the intruder stepped out, revealing that he was spotted by means unknown to him.

"What are you doing here?" Ruxki asked.

"What am I doing here?" he repeated. "What about you? I've never seen you before."

"What does it matter to you?"

"It means the safety of the city."

"Well, well, well," Ruxki said, taking her glasses off completely and handing them to Roxas. "A little hero, eh? Guess I have to teach you that heroes don't do well outside of movies." She took up a defensive stance. Swinging the Gunblade, Leon ran towards the brunette. Dodging it easily, the girl laughed. "Is that all you have?" she taunted. Yet another easily dodged attack. "Come on. This is pathetic." With a few quick attacks on her side, Ruxki had Leon on the ground in defeat.

"Too easy," she sneered. "Come on, Rox, let's go." Not bothering to put her glasses back on, she opened a portal back to the castle.

"Ruxki! Look out!" Roxas called out. Turning, she saw Leon running at her at full speed. The portal closed and she backed up. She fell over a loose rock. Leon was right in front of her, his blade held in attack above his head. Roxas was too far away to do anything. Ruxki put an arm up as the sword fell down on her as if that would be enough to block the metal from her face. Something stopped the blade inches from breaking skin and bone.

"No… no way…" he muttered. "It's… it's that Keyblade." Opening her eyes, she saw a Keyblade in her hand. Something inside of her stirred.

"The Princesses… of… Heart," she muttered staring at the blade.

* * *

Vexen was working in his lab when Roxas ran in as best he could while he half dragged half carried Ruxki.

"Vexen, something's wrong with Ruxki!" he panted, letting his companion from the mission drop slightly.

"Okay, tell me what happened," he instructed, helping to bring the girl to a chair. He noticed that she was holding a strange-looking Keyblade. "What's this?" He tried to take it from her, but Ruxki yanked it back, holding it close to her chest.

"It's useless," Roxas said. "She won't give it up." He shivered. "It gives me the creeps."

Xemnas was within hearing range and took a look at the Keyblade in question. "It should, Roxas." He looked at the younger boy dead in the eye. "That Keyblade is how you came into existence."

* * *

The Superior stayed for fifteen minutes, idly chatting away with Vexen before slipping away on pressing matters, if you call staring at Kingdom Hearts pressing.

Minutes later, the Keyblade disappeared and Ruxki squinted her eyes before letting a hand slip under her glasses to rub them. She stopped and looked around with a sleepy confused look. Her eyes widened as she jumped up and began to pat herself down frantically.

Vexen and Roxas exchanged glances before Roxas asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm seeing if I'm still – wait, you can see me?" Ruxki's eyes were wide with what appeared to be fear.

"Yeah… Why wouldn't I be?"

"Last I remember was that guy Leon was attacking me and—"

"Wait, you confronted someone?" Vexen interrupted.

"Yeah," Roxas confirmed. "Some guy named Leon was hiding, watching us and towards the end Ruxki noticed his presence."

"I remember Leon. Did he get that scar fixed up yet?"

"If you mean the one on his face right between the eyes, no."

"He was one of the first people at the start of his journey, so maybe that's why there was a reaction between the two."

"Strange," Roxas said. "But if she is the Nobody of Riku, then wouldn't it have revealed itself to me and not Leon?"

"I don't know."

Ruxki was bored with this conversation and fell asleep.

* * *

Three days later, Ruxki was playing Spyro 2 again, seeing as how that was the only Playstation 1 game that she had that could actually be played on her PS2, when Xigbar came to give her the Nobody army Xemnas had put together for her.

"No thanks," she replied as she continued to battle the big green dinosaur. She hit the only spectator in the arena with a rocket and received a skill point.

"What?" Xigbar was shocked. Nobody turned down an army before apart from Marluxia, but that was after the fact that he complained about not having one.

"I said 'no thanks'."

"Why?"

Ruxki paused the game and sat up on her bed. "I don't want to have my place of employment being flashed around with Nobodies." Her eyes never left her superior's. "They are a bunch of mindless beings that if they were given a house full of pictures of one person and the person in question and have them bring that person, he or she would be without any pictures at all." She shrugged. "So no thanks."

Ruxki lay back down on her bed and picked up the controller to resume her game while Xigbar stood speechless.

When he regained his voice, he said, "W-what am I supposed to tell the Superior?"

Ruxki sighed.

"Just tell him what I told you." And she sent a bomb flying at her opponent so she beat the boss.

Minutes later, Xigbar gave this information to the Superior.

"She doesn't want this army, does she?" Xemnas mused as he leaned back in his chair.

"That's what I said," replied Xigbar. Whenever Xemnas was in this kind of mood, the person who brought the news usually got in trouble.

"Well, then. Let's put her through a test then, shall we?" A glint appeared in his eyes that told Xigbar that he could relax.

* * *

Ruxki walked down the long hallway to the kitchen a few hours later. She had been wearing the glasses Vexen made for her so much that she almost forgot that she could see auras. It was only the edge of the glasses that kept her in slight reminder, but they were so well constructed that the area in question was very small.

It was while she was making a grilled cheese sandwich that she saw a flash of light off of her glasses. She froze. It was still there. Turning, she came face to face with Roxas.

"Oh, crap, Roxas!" she sighed, relaxing her death grip on the spatula she held. "Don't sneak up on me like—"Ruxki didn't have a chance to finish her sentence because Roxas just swung Oblivion at her head, causing her to duck. "What the fuck, Roxas? what the hell made you – hey!" He swung at her again, this time for her arm. She threw the spatula at his head, which he blocked with Oathkeeper. Roxas continued to attack at his subordinate, causing her to draw her own Keyblade to defend herself. Just as she did, something sharp hit her back. She saw a group of seven to ten Samurai Nobodies clustered together. The first one in the group was standing at the ready to attack.

Ruxki took too long to look at them because Roxas hit her back. She stumbled forward into the Nobodies before she regained her balance. She attacked tow of them and sent them into oblivion. Four more took their places and surrounded her. More Nobodies appeared, leaving her in a sea of white. Desperately, she tried to attack the Nobodies closest to her with her newly discovered powers, but attacks flew at her from all sides. She turned her offence to defence, but the attacks came at her too fast and from too many directions. Soon she began to loose consciousness, so she summoned a portal and slipped through it.

* * *

DiZ was working on a program when a portal opened behind him. He didn't think much of it because he had just taught the move to Riku. But then he heard heavy breathing and immediately became worried.

"Riku, what happ—" He stopped. Leaning on the wall was not the boy he was training, but his Nobody.

* * *

Xemnas applauded his servants. "That was excellent," he said.

"She looked really hurt," Roxas said, looking as worried as he could.

"Preposterous," Xemnas said, as he brushed the thought aside. "She's completely fine. Now for the act of finding her. She will most likely be in either the library or her room, so look there."

* * *

DiZ knelt beside the girl, close enough to see her injuries but far enough so he wouldn't be within her reach.

Riku came into the room, curious of why DiZ called him. When he saw the girl, he backed up immediately.

"What's she doing here, DiZ?" he asked, staying as far away from her as possible.

"I don't know," replied the man. "She looks like she was in a fierce battle." He reached out to get a better look at her face. "Why she came here, I don't entirely know." Ruxki winced in her sleep. "Let's get her to a bed."

* * *

Ruxki could tell that she wasn't in the castle without opening her eyes. The feeling of the room was hostile, as if to push her out. Someone was sitting next to her. She could tell it was the taller man that visited her on her first night with the Organization.

"I know you're awake," he said, his voice no louder than a whisper, yet still breaking the silence as if it was a dry twig snapping. She didn't move. "I know that you can hear every word that I say," the man continued. "I know you're waiting for me to leave so you can make your escape. But it's not going to happen. You can't leave here because you're always being watched. You know that, don't you? Don't you?" Anger poured from his last two words as he pinched the flesh on Ruxki's arm. The pinched skin flashed pain all across her body, twenty-seven percent from the damage caused by Marluxia and his crew, seventy-three percent from the encounter with the Nobodies. She hissed out in mock despair, curling into a ball. DiZ smirked.

"See? I know all." As he reached over for her, Ruxki rolled off of the cot she was laying on. Still holding her arm, she sprang up, locked eyes on DiZ and backed up to the wall.

"Who are you?" she demanded, her eyes narrowed. She already knew his name was Ansem, now going by DiZ, and that Xemnas had stolen his name. She also knew that there was another boy here named Riku.

"I believe you have heard rumours of me from the man you call 'Superior'." Ruxki decided to play it cool.

"Nope, haven't heard of you."

"DiZ there's a call waiting—" Riku didn't have time to finish his message because Ruxki quickly turned to attack him, turning her dark spheres on him. Something stung her shoulder blade only for a brief moment before she fell to the ground.

* * *

Xemnas was in his office with top six subordinates staring at the screen that connected them to their former master. He had sent a strange boy that seemed somewhat failure to him for the man he wanted to talk to. That had been over thirty-seven minutes ago.

Vexen was about to open his mouth to complain when he finally appeared.

"What is it, Xehanort?" he asked, obviously impatient to get back to what he was doing.

"You know I don't go by that name anymore," Xemnas answered, "like I know you don't go by your original name since I had taken it from you."

"Hm. Clever." DiZ shifted somewhat uncomfortably in his seat. "What is it that you want?"

"I have recently received some information that you have one of my ranked Nobodies currently in your possession."

"I don't know what your talking about," DiZ said, turning to shut off the communication link.

"Oh, but I believe you do. I can see you are hiding her." A moment passed. DiZ whispered something to someone not seen in the room. A cage on a cart was rolled from the shadows and in it, chained by the neck, arms, torso, waist, and legs, sat Ruxki, unconscious.


	16. A Vile Of Tranquilizer

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N: **Okay. Please make note that Ruxki has no more hair because it went bye-bye with Axel back in the general area of chapter 13. Oh, and sorry for such a short chapter. That is all.

**Kudos:** Biggestfangirl for being my beta reader

* * *

Ruxki, whilst sitting in the light, DiZ saw Ienzo's eyes widen, Even's hand disappear behind Aeleus' back to hold onto his elbow while Braig, Aeleus, and Dilan were staring nervously between the screen and their Superior. Even though they had changed their names, their true names still ran about DiZ's head like wild rabbits. Xehanort's face was unreadable. He just sat there, his hands clasped with his two index fingers pressed together, just staring at the screen. He was the only one that seemed unnerved, which was typical of him.

"Is this what you're looking for?" he asked, with a complete disregard for Ruxki in his voice. In her cage, she stirred.

"That is exactly who we're looking for!" Ienzo said, emphasizing the word "who". Aeleus also held him back just as Xehanort held up his hand for silence.

"Why did you take her, DiZ?" he asked. Ruxki stirred even more, and opened her eyes, even though her vision was completely blurred and her head heavy with enforced sleep.

"I did not take her," was the answer. "She appeared here after a tremendous battle. Whether she was victorious or not, I have no idea." Glancing over his shoulder, he told Riku, "Give her another sedative,"

"I don't think you fully understand the power I have gained from surpassing you, Ansem," Xemnas said, his voice going cold. His eyes flashed and Ruxki flailed sharply against her restrains as if a puppeteer jerked her to the side. Riku, who was about to stick the needle into her arm, fell back, scared to death. "You were afraid of what lay ahead. You didn't want anyone to know the terrifying power that could be used if one were to willingly give up his or her heart. You wanted to hold all that knowledge for yourself. You didn't want to give it up. You wanted to use the people of Radiant Garden as your puppets. You didn't care for them. You wanted to use them." This greatly angered DiZ. Out of frustration, he disconnected them.

* * *

Zexion was becoming increasingly fidgety. "Those chains were too tight on her," he was saying as he paced back and forth. "And I bet they weren't properly cleaned." His voice began to crack. "She's going to get an infection, I just know it." Lexaeus caught him by the arm, his eyes full with tears.

"You need to calm down. Come on," he said as he opened a portal. "I'll make you a pot of Earl Gray."

Vexen waited until Zexion went through the portal with Lexaeus before asking, "What's going to happen now, Superior?" That was the question on Xigbar and Xaldin's minds as well.

"We wait until XIV wakes up."

"Um, Superior?" Xigbar asked, stealing quick glances at his two closest subordinates for some reinforcement. "How is having XIV awake going to help us find her?"

"Remember when she became possessed and brutally attacked XIII?" The three remaining heads nodded. "I discovered a connection between us."

* * *

Ruxki swam desperately into consciousness, her mind thick with fog. Groaning, she raised her hand to rub her head, but found it chained to her other hand, which was in turn chained to her legs and the floor. Shaking her head instead, she squinted through the fog that still covered her eyes. She thought she saw the Superior and the top five ranking Nobodies on a screen, but the transition was cut short.

"DiZ, should I still tranquilize her?" Riku asked, his frame shaking with fear.

"I'll do it," the man said and Ruxki fell right back to where she was.

* * *

When Ruxki came around again, she found herself more loosely chained, this time only her right ankle was secured to the floor. Rubbing her head, she noticed she didn't have her glasses. It had been quite some time since she seen unguarded auroras and it was that which was making her head hurt. She rubbed her eyes to try to calm the intensity of the colors.

"Ah, I see you are awake now," came a voice. Turning, she saw DiZ staring at her through the bars of her cell from his chair in front of a complex computer. Ruxki grunted and turned her head towards the wall.

"Where are my glasses?" she demanded, not removing her intense glare from the wall.

"They are being analyzed."

"Why?"

"They carry a strange signature. They need to be looked over carefully."

* * *

Hours passed, but they all melted together for Ruxki as she worked the three tranquilizers out of her body. She slept.

It was about ten at night when Riku came to her cell carrying a small tray of macaroni and cheese. DiZ had business to attend to elsewhere, so he didn't know about this.

"Hey," he whispered. Her eyes twitched under her lids, exposed by the absence of hair. "Are you awake?" He waited a few seconds in silence before saying, "When you wake up, here's some food for you." He put down the tray and turned to leave.

"A waste of words," Ruxki said softly, still not opening her eyes.

"What?" Ruxki opened her eyes and turned her head to face the boy. "You waste words. If I were asleep, how could I hear that there was food?" She stood up and walked to the end of her chain, all the while speaking. "If I was asleep, how would I know you brought this instead of your master? How would I know it was poisoned or not? How could I have been assured that it was save to eat? I still don't know."

"I swear, it's not poisoned!" Riku was nervous, his eyes wide even though he was a couple of inches taller than her.

"How can I be sure?" Ruxki's eyes narrowed, her arms crossed.

"I swear I didn't do anything to it!" She knew he was telling the truth, but this nervous energy he was giving off was delicious. "I just got them from the store!" After a few seconds of intense staring, Ruxki walked back to her corner. Riku visually relaxed, but that did not last long for Ruxki turned suddenly and sent a ball of dark energy right at him. Riku pressed his body against the wall, to terrified to move. The energy burrowed itself into the wall and exploded, sending rock and dusty flying all over Riku. He covered his head and ran. Ruxki's attacks followed. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and rock exploded from the floor in front of him, making him trip and fall. A shadow cloaked his body and Riku said a quick prayer for his soul.


	17. Recapture Of The Captured

**A/N:** Okay. New chapter!!! Thanks again for biggestfangirl for being my beta-reader for this.

* * *

Riku heard something that sounded like a hollow thumping noise and after about thirty seconds he peaked under his arm. DiZ was kneeling beside him, his arm stretched out to touch him. When he saw that Riku was conscious, he offered his hand to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked as Riku carefully took the hand. He was wobbly on his feet.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just a little weak-kneed." Riku let go of DiZ's hand and nearly toppled over if his mentor hadn't caught him by the arm.

"Go and rest up, Riku;" DiZ said, opening a portal to his room for him. "I'll take care of it."

Riku nodded and left.

* * *

When the latest tranquilizer wore off, Ruxki found herself tightly bound once again. Her wrists were practically on top of each other with the cuffs basically melted together, her legs chained together at her ankles, above and below her knees, and half way up her thighs. Her upper arms were secured to her torso and all of that was chained together with loud heavy chains that connected to the floor.

"You have brought this upon yourself," DiZ was saying. At least that's what Ruxki thought he was saying. The last tranquilizer was stronger than the rest. "We tried to let you be free while still being prisoner, but you proved yourself too destructive for our goals."

Ruxki wanted to scream out, but her voice was stifled by a gag. She shook her head and her neck was chained. DiZ laughed at her frenzied attempts. "There is no escape."

Hours passed as Ruxki sat in this position. She gave up on glaring at her captor as he went around with his business. Riku came in a couple of times, but the visits were never long. As the hours wore on, she began to hear small segments of far off conversations as she was near sleep, but when she tried to concentrate, she would wake up suddenly out of fear for falling asleep. After many attempts to remain conscious and visit these voices, she gave up and let sleep overtake her.

* * *

"Superior, I don't think this is really working," Xaldin said, his eyes tired and his mind begging for sleep."

"No, it is," argued Xemnas, his eyes closed once again in concentration. "I can sense her responding." Just then, a transparent image of the fourteenth member appeared before them, looking dazed and confused. This took everybody except for the Superior aback.

"Hello, XIV," Xemnas said, glad that this has turned out better than he expected. She snapped to attention.

"Su-Superior!" she said in shock. She could have sworn she was with DiZ in a cold dark cell, not in a bright warm room, held captive.

"I know this is confusing," Xemnas said, sensing the question on the newest members mind. "But I need you to listen carefully." Ruxki nodded. "I need you to let me look through your eyes to see where you are."

"How do I do that?" she asked. "I don't even know how to do that."

"You can do it. Let me fill your mind. Let me –" She disappeared.

* * *

Ruxki was being shaken awake. Looking up, she saw DiZ standing above her, placing down a tray of food and turning to leave. Ruxki tried to send a weak blast of energy at his back but it seemed that the chains were blocking her powers. DiZ turned back at the door to her cage.

"What?" he asked. She tilted her head, letting the gag gleam slightly in the small light given from the many computers. "Do it yourself." And with that, he left.

Shortly after he left, Riku came in. he was caring a rainbow notebook. He took the gag out so she could eat as best she could with the chains. After a few feeble attempts, Riku began helping her. Afterwards, when the gag was replaced, he asked, "Can you tell me your story?" She pointed at her gag and he held out the notebook and took out a black gel pen, one of the expensive oens. She took it and, after getting into a good position to write, she began writing her story.

Ruxki was near the end of it when DiZ snatched the notebook away, leaving a long ink line on the page. She tried to grab it back, but the chains held her arms close to her body. As she tried to stand, she fell. Riku grabbed her arm right before she hit and gently lowered her to the ground. DiZ was just disappearing up the stares.

"DiZ!" Riku called out, taking the stares two at a time. He followed him to a room on the first floor where he tossed the notebook into the fireplace and began searching for matches. "DiZ, please, listen to me!" he said, picking up the notebook. "I'm trying to learn about her and about this Organization you never tell me about!"

"There is nothing for you to learn!" he shouted, snatching the notebook out of his hand and tossing it into the fireplace. He tried striking the match.

"Yes there is!" Riku shouted, glaring at his teacher's back. "There are personalities! There are fighting styles! There's—"

"The computer geek and his little wench," a voice taunted from behind. Riku turned and a very sharp shark shaped lance greeted his face. Five more took possessions around his head, each equally spaced. Riku noticed something moving super fast behind his attacker to cover his teacher. Speaking of attackers, Riku looked at the heavy-set man with dark dreadlocks. After looking in his eyes, Riku wanted to back up, but knew if he did, h e would be dead. He heard a clicking noise and a voice commanding, "Up." When he didn't reply, the voice continued, "Or else I'll give the command to have this boy killed." DiZ dropped the matches, put his hands by his head, and stood up slowly.

DiZ didn't have to turn to know it was Xigbar. It seemed that his obsession with guns had followed him into this life.

"So. What were you going to do with her, hmm?" Xigbar asked, walking around until they were face to face, an arm and a Gun Arrow length away.

"Well?" Xigbar moved in close, the arm with the gun sliding to the right as his head slipped to the left. "Hmmm?"

DiZ remembered that he always used to tease him about his status of a bisexual. This closeness made it an uncomfortable reminder of who they were and what they had become. Xigbar laughed softly, pressing his body gently against his old teacher. DiZ stumbled back, his hand catching his fall against the wall. Looking up, he saw Xigbar and Xaldin laughing loudly. Zexion had just come in with Ruxki leaning on him. He hid his smirk behind a hand. It seemed to him that some things never changed.

"Now that we have who we came for, how about a little fun?" Xaldin asked, tightening his grip on the lance he held.

Riku inhaled and shifted his weight back, feeling the lance directly poke his head. Xigbar laughed again, rested the Gun Arrow on his shoulder, and began to walk towards Riku.

"Yeah, I agree," he said. "I think it's time for some action!" Riku's eyes went wide as he watched Xigbar walk towards him with an evil glint in his eye.


	18. Heat Stroke

Ruxki could see what Xigbar and Zexion were doing. Zexion was letting DiZ see that Xigbar was circling him while he was really advancing on his student. Looking around for an idea, she broke free of the sixth member's loose grip and stumbled towards Xaldin. She reached out a trembling hand to grab his elbow and collapsed, dragging the lance off target, leaving trails of blood on both Riku and Xigbar's faces. The strangled cry from Riku brought Zexion's eyes back into focus to look at what was happening. Riku ducked under the lances and went back to DiZ as Xaldin picked up the Nobody by the elbows. Her head was bowed; her legs barely supported her, even with Xaldin holding her.

"I think we should get her back to the castle," Xaldin said, picking her up completely, "get her to Vexen."

"We can always come back to get them," Xigbar agreed, glaring at the cowering enemy. Zexion nodded in his response and opened a portal for the four of them. After Zexion went thr_ough_, Xigbar was next. As Xaldin walked towards the blackness, Ruxki remembered the notebook. Squiggling out of the lancer's arms, she ran with strength she hadn't shown a minute ago to the fireplace to grab the rainbow notebook. Once it was in her hand, she bolted threw the portal with Xaldin close at her heals.

* * *

The portal exited in the kitchen for her. Ruxki supported herself by the kitchen table, panting. Her body shook with exhaustion. Falling to her knees, she held onto the notebook as she sat there coughing hard. She began to feel light-headed. Somebody held out a glass of water, and Ruxki focused on it. Reaching out, she grabbed the glass in a shaky grip. The hand followed closely in case it _should_ slip free. She could feel another hand at her back to stabilize her. As she took a sip, she could hear somebody talking. Glancing, she saw a very sunburned Demyx.

"Demyx, are you all right?" she asked, turning her body quickly, making her head spin. "Where have you been?"

"I just got back from my mission in Agrabah," he replied, his eyes somewhat glazed.

"Demyx, how long have you been in Agrabah?"

"A few days, maybe a week?" He looked at the fourteenth member. "Why?"

She sighed before refilling the glass and handing it back to him. His eyebrow was raised. "Demyx, I think you're having a heat stroke."

* * *

Xemnas was standing on the Alter of Naught, staring at his beloved Kingdom Hearts when he heard it. It was faint, but he could tell the latest member needed help. _With a sigh_, he teleported to the kitchen and saw her standing by the sink. She turned, holding onto a cup of water and a damp washcloth. When she saw Xemnas standing there, her grip on the glass loosened.

"X-Superior," she stammered, catching the glass by the rim before it plummeted to the ground. She danced around him to Demyx who was slumped onto the table, his cloak hung over the chair.

"What happened to him?" Xemnas asked with absolutely no concern in his voice.

"He's having a heat stroke," she said, her words almost dripping with hate. She patted the base of his neck with the washcloth. "Because he got a silly little order" she turned around abruptly to look Xemnas in the eye "to go to Agrabah for the better part of a week in the middle of the summer _outside_." Demyx's hand grabbed her wrist as if to keep back Ruxki's false anger.

"Then tell me this, XIV," Xemnas shot back, crossing his arms. "What makes you think that this mission was for him and not for someone else?"

"Like who, Axel?" After she said it, _the thought_ dawned on both of them who this terrible trickster was.


	19. The Last Golden Light

Axel lay on his bed, his cloak thrown carelessly on the chair, reading a Playboy magazine. He heard a portal opening and said in an automatic response, "Go away, Demyx,"

"The one you want just came back from a bogus mission in Agrabah," a chill voice rang out. Axel nearly dropped his magazine by the sheer coldness that it held. Looking up, he countermined the voice with the face.

"H-hello, Superior," Axel stuttered, a hopefully innocent smile playing across his lips.

"Follow me," his Superior's voice demanded, his eyes forcing him to stand and come closer. Getting to his feet, Axel put his cloak on and walked past the Superior. Xemnas put a hand on his shoulder, his grip sending pain into his spine. He directed Axel to the kitchen. They passed Lexaeus and Vexen, the elder standing in the hall while the other stood in the door. Lexaeus stood back to let them in.

"We need him closer! Now!" Axel heard Ruxki cry out. Vexen ran up past Axel and Xemnas to stand close to a sweating Demyx passed out on the table. Xemnas turned to Axel, his arms crossed.

"Did you do your mission in Agrabah?" he asked.

"O-of course, Superior," Axel answered, his eyes flashing over to Demyx. Apart from Ruxki and Demyx, Everybody stood above him. Demyx had passed out so he wouldn't say anything. Ruxki's brown hair was starting to poke through the skin, seemingly lighter than before, and she ran her hand over the stubble, Axel knew she hadn't forgotten their last major meeting.

"XIV?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of Axel.

"Axel gave Demyx a mission and gave very little details." She looked up at Axel. "That's what he said before I went to go get help.

"How long did it take him to do this mission?" Xemnas asked, looking over to the young member.

"He said he was there for max a week after getting it."

"Funny," Xemnas said. "I gave you a mission to Agrabah just about a week ago."

"I didn't give the mission to Demyx, I swear !" Axel shouted, crossing his arms in defiance.

"Then how come he went to Agrabah?"

"How should I know?"

"XIV?"

"He's lying," she answered just as Zexion came into the room.

"VI, could you help me out a minute?" Xemnas asked, turning him around to face Axel. "Number VIII, I'm going to ask you one last time. Did you do your mission in Agrabah?"

"Of course! For the last time, I did that stupid mission in Agrabah!" Zexion shook his head.

"He doesn't have the Agrabah smell to him," Zexion said. He also added, "But Demyx sure does,"

"Lexaeus, help me out, please," Xemnas said, walking out of the room. Trading a quick glance to Zexion, the Silent Hero wrapped his large arms around Axel, lifting him up and dragging him out the door to the waiting Saix, the redhead kicking and screaming all the way. Vexen put a hand on Demyx's forehead.

"I think he's going to be okay now," he said, putting his glove back on. "Good work, XIV."

"Thank you," Ruxki replied, dampening Demyx's forehead once again.

"Ruxki, could you follow me?" Zexion asked, opening a portal between them.

"Of course," she said. She put her hand on Demyx's shoulder, and he nodded slightly, telling her that he was all right. She walked through the portal, notebook in hand, quickly followed by Zexion. The portal lead to a room filled with downward sloping tombstones. A soft blue light filled the room.

"Gee, this is a little gloomy," Ruxki stated, looking around.

"It's really not, once you get used to it," Zexion countered, walking in front of the girl. Turning a quarter of the way around, he pointed behind her and said, "That way is to the Alter of Naught, where the Superior usually is." Turning, she saw a surprisingly large doorway leading to the outside.

"Okay," she said, drawing it out. Zexion continued down the steps.

"This room is called the Proof of Existence. Everyone in the Organization has a headstone like this one." Zexion placed a hand on one. "On each of these are a few words that describe the person for whom it was made. On mine, it says 'The Cloaked Screamer'." He gestured to the headstone he had his hand on. "This is mine."

"And why are you telling me this?" Ruxki asked, her still growing eyebrows arching.

"I'm telling you this so you can learn your formal title." Zexion paused for a few seconds before continuing. "Usually, this job is done by each new Nobody's trainer, but seeing how your partners are… strange, I'm going to try to teach you how to control them. Come," he finished, beckoning her forward. He went to the front left corner, stopping in front of the sidewall. He waved her forward again, and she walked towards him. She looked towards the bottom of the wall and saw on a transparent blue tombstone her fancy Keyblade and the four words that was her title. Looking over at Zexion, she asked, "Are you serious? That" she pointed at the tombstone "is my title?"

"Yes that is your title." Zexion said, looking over at her. "The question that should be asked is do you accept it?"

"Is there an option?" Zexion crossed his arms, his visible eye glowing.


	20. The Fighting Computer Fixer?

**A/N: **Okay. Sorry about the long update time. Writers block. Hope you enjoy! And thanks to biggestfangirl for being my beta reader for this!

* * *

A faint smile crossed the girl's face. "That's what I thought." She looked down at her tombstone and back up at Zexion. "I"ll accept it." When his eyes didn't change color, Ruxki became a little nervous. "H-hey! I said I'll take it!"

A sharp pain stabbed the area behind her right eye and traveled back to her spine. As it reached a join, the pain split off, never decreasing in energy. Ruxki fell to the ground, her muscles clamping so no intentional movements could be made. After a few minutes, she realized the pain had passed, leaving behind a major headache. She sat up, head spinning. After a few seconds, she summoned a portal to the bathroom and emptied her stomach.

Lexaeus blocked Ruxki's attack with his tomahawk before swinging it towards her middle. Ruxki jumped back, the large weapon just barely missing. After it passed her body, the girl slid in, holding her Keyblade against her superior's neck. A few seconds passed with them in this position before Ruxki pulled back and let her Keyblade disappear.

"That was good, Ruxki," Lexaeus praised. She smiled, panting slightly. He patted her shoulder and suggested, "Let's go get a snack."

Nodding, Ruxki followed on tired legs. The Hero eventually fell from sight and she started to walk slower. Training with Lexaeus was hard work in order to just keep up with his movements. When she reached the kitchen, Lexaeus was leaning against a counter chatting with a sitting Xigbar and Xaldin.

"Oh, there you are," the orange haired man said when she first came in. "I was starting to think that you fainted in the hallway." Xigbar snickered slightly while Xaldin smiled.

"No, I'm here." Ruxki really didn't know what to say. Rarely was she in the presence of two or more of her seniors alone at once. Normally they kept to themselves.

"So," Xaldin said once he got Xigbar under control. "You beat Lexaeus after seven times?"

"Yes, sir," Ruxki said softly, grabbing a large bottle of peach Snapple from the fridge and gulping down a forth before pausing to wipe her mouth. This time, Xigbar fell out of his seat to roll on the floor, a wide smile crossed the Hero's face and an unrecognizable sound fell from the Lancer's lips. Turning, Ruxki's eyes went wide and her face turned bright red, causing the eldest member there to crack up even more. Xaldin kicked him in the gut to try to get him to stop.

"Look, kid," Xaldin stated, still smiling. "We're not in a meeting. You can drop the formalities."

"Uh... okay..." the girl looked down at her granola bar, opened it, and began eating it. The tree elders resumed to their previous conversation. Just as the young bald girl was about to take another drink, a sharp buzzing noise echoed throughout the castle, causing Ruxki dropped her drink. Xaldin noticed this and caught the bottle in a small whirlwind with only a few drops hitting the ground. Ruxki grabbed a paper towel to wipe it up and asked, "What's going on?"

"The alarm's going off again!" Xaldin groaned, making sure to do so loudly so he could be heard. He ran out of the room with the other two closely following him. Tossing the dirty paper towel away, Ruxki followed.

Vexen was sitting in front of a computer that reminded Ruxki of the one she saw in this show she saw once. If she remembered correctly, the show was called 'Code Lyoko'. It had multiple screens, a mechanical cushioned chair, and a hologram of what appeared to be the castle. Red flashing screens bombarded the room with a loud ringing noise that filled the rest of the castle.

"Any luck?" Xemnas asked over the noise.

"No, it's a different code all together. I can't break it!" Vexen groaned as he typed feverishly. All codes that were inserted gave a bright red X on all the screens but the large main one. Something welled up in the back of Ruxki's mind, and she pushed on Vexen's shoulder. He looked at her strangely but gave her the seat. Settling into the chair, the girl read a few of the small error boxes before she began to type. After a few minutes of typing, she hit the enter and shift buttons before pausing. Glancing at everyone, she hit the escape button.


End file.
